Perdida en el supermercado
by D-Noire
Summary: Adrien queda a cargo de Marinette por petición de Sabine. El problema es que el joven no está concentrado en cuidar de la chica y termina ¡perdiéndola!


Sabine había llevado a su hija al supermercado.

Se habían encontrado con Adrien, lo habían saludado y Sabine había dicho que iría a buscar los patines y que regresaría rápido. Marinette se quedaría con Adrien. Adrien había accedido a cuidar de ella.

Adrien estaba tranquilo porque dejó a la chica sentada en una silla. Él sabía que ella era una chica muy tranquila, que era imposible que sucediera algo.

Entonces continuó con su trabajo, estaba arreglando las cosas de Halloween y al mismo tiempo hablaba con otras personas.

—Amigo si que tienes trabajo —había comentado Luka que recién había llegado.

—Los niños son muy desordenados —se quejó Adrien.

—Pero entre los dos terminaremos más rápido.

Luka tomó algunas cosas y comenzó a ayudar a su amigo a ordenar la sección de Halloween, iban avanzando.

En un momento Adrien tomó el esqueleto de un gato y recordó que a Marinette le gustaban mucho los gatos, a la pobre la había tenido en el olvido durante todo ese rato.

—¡Mira, Mari! A ti te gustan los gatos.

Pero cuando dirigió la mirada al sitio en el cual había dejado sentada a la chica, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que ¡no estaba!

—¿Quién es Mari? —preguntó Luka.

Adrien se levantó de un salto. ¡¿Dónde estaba ella?!

—¡Marinette, la hija de Sabine! —respondió gritando. Luka se quedó petrificado, Adrien rara vez gritaba —. ¡Estaba ahí sentada!

Luka observó la silla vacía.

—Cuando yo llegué ella no estaba.

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

¡Luka había llegado hace bastante! Se trataba de más que tan solo unos minutos. ¡Por Dios!

¡La niña había desaparecido! ¡y él estaba a cargo de ella!

—¿Te pasa algo? Te ves horrible.

—¡Perdí a Marinette! —gritó horrorizado.

—¿Cómo la perdiste si es la hija de Sabine?

Adrien sintió fuertes deseos de golpear a Luka.

—¡Sabine me dejó a su cargo! —le respondió sintiéndose bastante irritado —. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Observó nuevamente las sillas y se dio cuenta de que estaban completamente vacías. Decidió ingresar a ese pasillo y también lo encontró vacío.

Fue donde se encontraban los juguetes, tampoco la encontró ahí. Luego se dirigió a la sección favorita de la chica, la sección de los cuadernos y tampoco la encontró en ese lugar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Luka.

Estaba en graves problemas. Si dejaba el trabajo de lado lo podían regañar y eso no estaba bien. Pero también sabía que Marinette tenía problemas de crisis de pánico.

¿Qué tal si salió corriendo y fue a buscar a Sabine?

—No me sé su número como para que la llames —se quejó Adrien.

—Amigo, estás en problemas... —Luka palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

Adrien lo empujó sintiéndose asustado.

Sabine se enfadaría mucho con él. Quizás no le hablaría de nuevo. Además... Marinette podía estar en problemas, o quizás... ¡por Dios!

—Cuida mi sección, iré a revisar el supermercado.

Adrien revisó la sección de los dulces, nada. La sección de los accesorios para el cabello, nada. Fue a la fiambrería, a la panadería, a las carnes.

—¡Amigo! —Kim se hizo presente —. ¿Listo para esta noche?

—¡No!

Kim se separó rápidamente.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó asustado.

—¡He perdido a Marinette! ¡no sé qué hacer!

/

Marinette no sabía cuánto rato había pasado desde que Sabine se fue. Pero estaba segura de una cosa: ¡Adrien no le estaba prestando atención!

Él estaba concentrado en el carro con las cosas de Halloween. Estaba agachado recogiendo distintas cosas y cada vez que podía se retiraba e iba a buscar cosas nuevas.

En ningún momento la observó.

Ella estaba perfectamente sola y perfectamente aburrida.

Revisó su cartera y se dio cuenta de que contaba con algo de dinero, el suficiente como para comprar un helado. Entonces, dándole una última mirada a Adrien, simplemente se levantó de la silla y tomó su cartera.

Se dirigió al Mcdonal's y esperó en la fila. Cuando fue su turno pidió el helado y en ese lugar se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos, Nathaniel.

—¿En serio Sabine te dejó sola? —le preguntó Nathaniel sorprendido.

Marinette también estaba sorprendida. Pero más que nada estaba feliz de no estar pasando por una crisis de pánico, más que nada Nathaniel la estaba ayudando con eso.

—Es sorprendente, ¿no? —respondió la azabache feliz.

—Más sorprendente es observar los juegos de éste lugar —respondió Nathaniel —. Pensar que en una época podíamos jugar en ellos y ahora... no podemos —suspiró.

Marinette observó el resbalín y el gran helicóptero que era la recompensa. También observó la piscina de pelotas.

—¿Y quién dice que no?

Sin darle tiempo a Nathaniel de responder algo, ella ingresó a la piscina de pelotas (aún sosteniendo su helado) y comenzó a saltar en ella.

—¡Esto es divertido! —celebró Marinette.

Nathaniel negó con su cabeza.

—¡Sal de ahí, Marinette! —rió él.

—¡No! ¡yo iré hasta el espacio exterior! —bromeó ella.

Entonces continuó saltando y al mismo tiempo hizo poses heroicas, era una súper-heroína que llegaría al espacio exterior.

Nathaniel no se resistió y también comenzó a saltar. En cuanto Marinette terminó su helado hicieron una guerra de pelotas, era bastante divertido.

—¡Ahora iré a volar por el cielo!

Trepó por el resbalín y con algo de cuidado se dirigió al helicóptero. Fingía que lo manejaba.

Nathaniel la había seguido.

—Me siento como cuando tenía cinco años de nuevo —admitió Nathaniel —. Tú consigues que todo sea mágico.

Marinette sonrió.

—Yo nunca he dejado de sentirme de ese modo —admitió Marinette.

Ambos observaron la vista.

Podían ver solamente al Mcdonal's, pero de todas formas, era divertido ver a los adultos obesos comiendo hamburguesa y a los trabajadores hablando entre ellos.

Marinette divisó hacia el Lider y recordó algo.

—¡Me van a matar! —exclamó con preocupación.

Adrien se había rendido.

Había revisado cada sección del supermercado, incluyendo las puertas que eran solo para los trabajadores.

Marinette se había ido.

—¿Y no fuiste a ver si su bicicleta aún estaba amarrada? —le preguntó Luka.

—¡Eres un genio! —exclamó Adrien que casi salía corriendo. Solo que Kim lo sujetó por el hombro —. ¿Qué?

—¿Y si regresó al lugar donde antes estaba sentada?

—¡Kim! —regañó Adrien —. ¡Esto no es un juego! —le reclamó.

—Deberías revisar.

Adrien no estaba del todo seguro, pero decidió hacerle caso a su amigo. Volvió a su sección correspondiente. Y se sorprendió al ver que efectivamente ¡Marinette estaba ahí!

—¡Oh, Marinette!

Adrien corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada y sin poder contenerse le dio un fuerte abrazo, envolvió todo su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos.

Marinette estaba desconcertada.

—¡Me asustaste tanto! —exclamó mientras se separaba del abrazo —. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡me pudo haber dado un infarto! —la regañó.

—¡Qué lindo verlos así!

Sabine había llegado.

Marinette se sintió muy feliz. Pero Adrien no. Ahora era su fin.

—¿Se divirtieron mucho? —preguntó la adulta.

—Bueno... —ahora Adrien era el más nervioso.

—¡Fue toda una aventura quedarme aquí! —exclamó Marinette.

Adrien la observó sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

—¿En serio? —Marinette asintió —. Pensé que te encontraría petrificada, asustada. Me alegró de que se hayan divertido tanto.

Marinette frunció su ceño, iba a hablar, pero Adrien al darse cuenta se adelantó.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tú hija es una caja de sorpresas —exclamó un nervioso Adrien.

—No se calla nunca —bromeó Sabine.

—¡Lo sé! Pero tiene linda voz —ambos adultos rieron. Uno nervioso y el otro complacido.

Marinette no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

Ella se levantó y antes de que pudiera retirarse Adrien la abrazó cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Pero antes de separar aquel abrazo susurró:

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —en tono de regaño. Luego agregó: —. Quiero que me cuentes dónde estabas.

Marinette sonrió. Después de todo sí se preocupaba por ella, no era tan malo.

—No te enojes tanto, te saldrán canas y te verás más abuelito —bromeó ella separándose del abrazo y corriendo con su madre.

Una vez que las adultas se retiraron, fue Adrien quien se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró derrotado.

¡Esa niña es terrible! —pensó.

Verdaderamente había recorrido todo el supermercado buscándola, ¡nunca en su vida había hecho tanto ejercicio! Se sentía muerto.

Además... ¡no le dijo dónde había estado! Y le hizo una broma.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Luka regresando.

—¡No quiero hablar de eso! —gruñó Adrien.

Luka lo observó incrédulo. Normalmente Adrien nunca se enojaba tanto, algo debió haber sucedido.

 **Realmente quise hacer todo esto hoy, pero no quise meter en problemas al chico, me contuve de ser malvada XD**


End file.
